Invader Zim: Banned episode
by Silver Espeon
Summary: A creepypasta about a banned episode from Invader Zim. Rated T for disturbing imagery.


I'm quite sure you all remember the hit Nickelodeon show Invader Zim. It was a cartoon that aired on the network from 2001 to 2006 and revolved around Zim, an alien who plans to take over planet Earth and his dopey robot sidekick Gir (who was arguably more popular than Zim himself). The show was a fan favorite among many for it's dark tone and humor, with many petitions to bring back the show through reruns. Most have been unsuccessful.

Moving on, there have been several unfinished episodes that never went on the air. This is the story of how I found one such episode .

It was Saturday afternoon when I received a call from my friend, who's a conspiracy buff. He told me of seeing an Invader Zim episode he had never seen before. He described it as "really weird and freaky". He also said he found on the Nickelodeon website. I was intrigued, so I hopped on my laptop and went immediately to the Nick homepage for Invader Zim. I saw an ad that stated "Free Preview Episode! Watch Here!" Okay so now I know my friend wasn't lying. I clicked on the ad and waited for the video to load. (This was during the time Nick showed episodes of their shows on their website before they aired on TV).

The episode started normally. The title card appeared with a picture of a depressed looking Gir and the text "Death of Gir". A morbid title for a kids' show but whatever. This show was known to be morbid as it is. The text was in blood red and was dripping. It cut to Gir eating ice cream in the lab when Zim barged in. "Gir, Doob has pulled the last straw! He mocked me in front of the whole school! He revealed my darkest secret. That I have a fetish for animals." Whoa. I didn't expect the show to go that far. "Now we must eliminate him!" said Zim. "Are we really going to?" said Gir. "Yes. But first we must start with you!" "Ahhh!" Zim then started chasing Gir around with an ax. I honestly didn't know what Zim's motivation was. He was just talking about killing Doob but now Gir?

I had to keep watching. Zim finally caught up to Gir and sliced him with the ax. Gir then screamed, quite painfully. It was now getting hard to watch. Zim then examined Gir's dead body and proceeded to eat it. Zim eats everything until there is nothing left. "I'm sorry Gir but it had to done." Zim said with a tear dripping from his eye. The episode then cuts to black to a 3D animation sequence of Zim fighting Doob. Zim punches Doob in the eye, blood dripping from it. "Aah! My eye!" Doob exclaims. "Finally, greatest enemy has been eliminated!" Shouts Zim, standing over Doob's (presumably) dead body.

The episode cuts to black again for a few seconds before showing Zim in his room on a tall purple watching TV. Gir's head was on top of the chair. Zim appeared to be crying, his eyes in a sad expression. It stayed like this for around 30 seconds, very unusual for a hyperactive show like Invader Zim. Zim was sniffling and appeared to be genuinely sad. Zim then stood up and got a ladder and a rope. He proceeded to hang himself before the screen cut to black and white text appeared but it went by too fast that I couldn't read it. The tab then closed on it's own and I was redirected to the Nick homepage. I went to Invader Zim page to look for the episode but the ad wasn't there. I went to the Videos tab but all that was there was promo clips for the show.

I didn't know what to think after that. That episode was incredibly morbid and dark, even for a show like Invader Zim. I then texted my friend: "Yeah I saw the episode. Don't think I'll be sleeping for a while."

I've shared my experience on various fansites but because I didn't record it or have any screenshots, most people refused to believe me. I went onto the Lost Media forums and told people about the episode, just to see if other people also saw the episode. To my surprise, other people did in fact see the episode. A user by the name of Charms423 claims to have seen the episode and that he/she recorded it in its entirety. Unfortunately, he/she is hesitant about releasing it because of a fear of Viacom taking it down. Surprisingly, he/she shared it with me via E-mail but quickly deleted it because of a fear that someone else might get their hands on it. I am now the only person in possession of the episode. I intend to post it to Youtube in a couple days.

Sadly, the video was taken down due to a copyright claim from Viacom.


End file.
